


Stories

by xxDark_Blue



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will They Won’t They, mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDark_Blue/pseuds/xxDark_Blue
Summary: Glimpses into Hades and Persephone's relationship, as told through the mind of Hades. I'm not good at summaries, so, here ya go..
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea during a meeting at work. Whoops lol. It’s just a cutesy one. If there are typos, I’ll fix later.

Hades sat in the back corner of a conference room in Tower 1, listening to his communications team give yet another presentation on the importance of social media presence and employee engagement initiatives. He took a sip from his coffee mug that had been a gift from Hecate. It was all black with the words “I survived another meeting that should have been an email.” Fitting, for this morning. 

Not only did he wake up late, spill his first cup of coffee all over his white collared shirt and have to change, but the pharmacist this morning had mixed up Russell’s ear drops, and caused a whole debacle. He was late to the doggy daycare and work, and by the time he had arrived, he gave off such a menacing aura that everyone gave him a wide berth. That had just made him angrier. He could feel the prickling of his skin as it darkened, and he knew his eyes were a deep crimson. Gave his new assistant quite the scare.

He had calmed down some in the hour he had to himself, going over paperwork and finally getting that cup of coffee. But when the assistant had come in, cowering, and reminded him of this asinine meeting, his irritation had spiked again. 

The presenter was rightly nervous, but good on her for ignoring it. She went on babbling about group events and Volunteer time off, which as his mug said, she could have sent in an email. Hades pretended to take notes on his laptop while his mood dipped lower and lower. Fates, couldn’t this day be over yet? It was only 10 am!

Over the droning of the presenter, just outside the glass of the window to his left, Hades heard faint laughter. Glancing over at the distraction, he saw a flash of pink. His heart froze. Coming down the hall, was Persephone, with a group of people from her department. 

Gods she was beautiful. Today, she wore a white button down blouse with slight puff sleeves, and a V-neck that was still tastefully appropriate, but showed just enough to make his mouth water. She paired it with a tight pencil skirt in a smoky grey that hugged her curves, and tugged at her hips as she walked. Her hair was shoulder length today, draped to the side in loose curls, held in place by the comb he had given her. 

He took a moment to adjust his pants, thanking the gods he was in the back of the room. How did she do this to him simply by existing? 

It had been a few months since she had started her internship, and she’d really grown into her role, impressing her supervisor, and him. She was far more capable than she gave herself credit for. Smart, strong, and oh so sexy. He knew that she was quietly paying back Hestia for her scholarship, since she’d mentioned it a while back. And he’d broken up with Minthe weeks ago, but nothing had happened between them, except for more torturous flirting. He had done his best to honor her boundaries, but she had been more lax since he ended his previous relationship. He still didn’t know where they stood, or if this tentative friendship would ever change. It didn’t keep him from being hyper aware of her every time she passed him at work. 

The girls walked right up to the window, and stopped as they tried to stay out of hallway traffic. He could hear one of them talking, and Persephone’s shocked responses followed by giggling. Her hair fell in front of her face, as she leaned against the window, probably not realizing a meeting was going on in the room next to her, not that the presenter noticed. Their conversation blended in with the dozens or so going on out in the hall. Only he was so attuned to her voice he could hear it through a conference room and crowded hall. 

He stole glances at her from the side of his vision, trying to pretend he was still paying attention. Her pink tresses were still cascading down the side, and her shoulders shook with soft laughter. 

Push your hair back, Hades found himself thinking. Let me see your face.

He wanted to know what it was that made her laugh so. An ache in his chest. Why couldn’t it be him, making her smile like that?

Ugh, stop it, creepy old man. Focus on your meeting. He tried to focus on the presenters argument for group activities encouraging safety in the workplace, but the giggling persisted. 

Unable to resist, he peeked over again at the window. Now she leaned back on the glass, the curves of her backside in full view. Was she trying to torture him? Did she know what she did to him? What was it that was so damn interesting to her? He had to know.

Taking a chance, he pulled out his phone, and quickly sent off a text. 

He watched as she glanced at her phone, saw who it was, and opened the message. 

Hades: What is it that has you laughing so hard? 

Suddenly, he was nervous. What had he done? She probably thought he was a total creep. 

He watched as she looked around stealthily, searching for him. Then she started texting. Was she going to be upset? Creeped out? He shouldn’t have sent that. 

His phone buzzed. His breath caught. 

Kore: We’re laughing over a ridiculous thing that happened in the scroll room today. It’s more than a little funny. Where are you? 

She didn’t seem too upset, so he told her. 

Hades: there’s a meeting behind you. It’s boring me to death. Look through the glass. 

Would she leave? He hoped he hadn’t made her want to move on, not just yet. 

She checked the text and she said something to the girls. Then, she shifted her stance away from the glass, and stealthily turned her head glancing in, right at Hades. He gave her a small wave. She smirked. 

Instead of informing them of the business being conducted next to them, she continued with their conversation, and texted while the girls babbled on. 

Buzz.

Kore: You don’t seem too excited to be in there. 

Hades: Not really, no. I’d rather be listening to your story.

Kore: You ok?

He hesitated. Should he really be dumping his problems on her? No, he shouldn’t. He’d keep it simple. 

Hades: I’ll be alright, just a bad day. 

She turned to sneak a glance at him. 

Buzz.

Kore: I’ll have to tell you all about it later, to cheer you up. 

He looked over, and caught her eye. She gave him a small smile. 

Hades: I’d like that. 

The girls started to urge the group to move on, and one of them hooked their arm in Persephone’s, urging her forward. But before she let her lead her away, the little pink goddess gave him a look that shot straight to his soul, followed by that small smile, and a little wave. He waved back, hidden behind the table. Just like that, she was gone. 

How did she do that? How did she take his positively shitty day, and turn it around with one small conversation? And what did he do to deserve to have someone as amazing as her actually care how he was doing, and want to make him feel better? 

Whenever he was with her, it was like she took him back to a time when he wasn’t so broken. Being near her made him feel whole again. 

He wanted to spend the whole day talking to her, making her laugh. Hearing her stories. He wondered if any of them would ever include him. He hoped so.

He turned back to his communications meeting, this time somewhat more engaged. He even asked a few logistical questions, lessening the presenter’s unease. 

Suddenly, today didn’t seem so bad after all.


	2. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Say don't open old wounds, but I'm going to. ~PVRIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added to this, since so many asked :) Its more of a flash into certain instances in their relationship, rather than a sequential story, and its going to be told entirely through Hades POV as he works through his issues. I'll update as ideas come to me. Have fun!

The sky outside Hades therapist office was its usual deep tone, but for some reason it felt heavier than normal as he left his appointment. Gaia, that was a rough one. His throat felt tight and he walked out to his car, and open the drivers side door. He looked at the cramped space for a moment, and for a second, he couldn’t breathe. 

Flashes of the topics they had covered in therapy today burst through his mind, and for a moment, he had to look up at the sky and fight to keep his eyes from spilling over.

“It’s going to feel worse before it gets better,” his therapist had said, “but what we worked through today was good. We’ve made great strides.” 

My ass, Hades thought. No, he knew that wasn’t fair. It had been helping.

Hades had been having nightmares again recently. Similar to what he usually had, the darkness, being consumed, hearing the outside world and never being a part of it. The pain. But this time, there was this beam of light, scorching, off in the distance. He felt as if he were supposed to reach for it, but couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He would try to reach for it, but the darkness would ultimately pull him back, consuming him before he woke with a shout. He was often covered in sweat, his dogs bounding into the room to see what the commotion was about. 

Talking it through had made the dream easier to stomach, and he had been waking up with out as much fanfare, but it still set his teeth on edge. Opening old wounds was never easy. 

Finally, he composed himself enough to get in the car, and begin the journey home. What a day, he thought, as he sped through the underworld streets. It had been a few weeks of days like this, if he was honest. With his lack of sleep, and little things here and there, he had been in a constant state of irritability. Well, not constant. In those moments he was able to interact with Persephone, he was granted peace. 

“Ahh,” He exhaled softly. Just thinking of her made his chest contract. She was far too good to an old man like him. Over these past few weeks of unrest, she had been his saving grace in the spare moments he had with her. It was the only thing that had gotten him through, if he was being honest. Her bright smile shone through the fog of any dark day. 

Their interactions had been completely innocent at first, like that moment when she was in the hall outside his meeting, when she had been laughing with friends, and had later told him the story over coffee on his afternoon break, that he allowed to stretch on far longer than called for. 

And again, two weeks ago when she had visited him down at the beach, bringing him the edited scrolls for the shades appointments, and had just happened to bring a lunch of fig, bread, and assorted cheeses and olives. She said she was sure he hadn’t eaten, and wanted to make sure he had something. No one had ever done that for him. No one.

But over the course of the past two weeks, Things had taken on a far more flirtatious tone. Like when she had run into him in the elevator, and they had chatted all He way to floor 50, and she had drug her fingers gently across his back as she said goodbye, leaving him flustered and switched on. How did she do that with such a simple gesture?

Or the other day, when they had left the office at the same time, and she walked with him to his car. He could still picture the form fitting cobalt blue sheath dress she’d worn, it’s neckline highlighting her collarbone, making him want to lean in and take in that honey and peonies scent. But he’d been controlled, and kept his distance, staying friendly, until they’d gotten to his car. Persephone informed him his collar needed straightening, and wrapped her arms around him, slowly brushing her fingers down the sides of his neck, setting his senses on fire, and causing a hitch in his breathing. Then she’d whispered goodnight in his ear, and darted off in the other direction, her kitten heels clicking as she went. 

He knew she was flirting, they had been going back and forth for months. So why couldn’t he act on it? She certainly was. 

She was far too good for him. She lit up every room she walked into. Her kindness had radiated through his life, and awakened pieces of himself that he thought were lost. He didn’t want to darken her with his bullshit. That was part of the problem. If he opened himself up, how long before he ruined their friendship for good.

Stop it, he chided himself. Tonight was not the time for this.

The rest of the drive home, he focused on breathing, the road, and trying desperately not to think about Persephone. But try as he might, he was failing. He didn’t even know if she had officially left the maidenhood yet. Did she really want him?

She couldn’t truly want someone like him, could she?

The thought of the pink goddess, alone with him, craving his touch, wanting to be with him turned him on and frightened him, all at the same time. 

He pulled into the drive, and grabbed his briefcase, mid still a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. As he climbed the steps to his front door, he fumbled for his keys, and ran straight into something, sending his keys and briefcase flying. 

Startled, he looked around and caught a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. 

“Persephone?” 

The tiny goddess had been knocked on her butt. “Oof.” She said as she shook her head as if to clear it. A basket with what looked like some sort of plant was on the ground next to her. Thankfully, it didn’t look too jostled. 

“Are you alright?” Hades asked as he helped her up.

“Oh, I’m fine.” She sighed, blush coloring her cheeks. “Sorry to spook you like that.” She brushed off her dress and picked up the basket. 

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m upset mind you, just curious.” He asked. 

Persephone blushed even more, the color of her cheeks deepening to almost scarlet. “I don’t mean to bother you, I thought you were home, and when I realized you weren’t I figured I’d leave it here, but, well… here” she thrust the basket toward him. “It’s for you.” 

Carefully, he took the basket, and pulled back the handkerchief covering the top. Inside, was a plate of what he believed to be baklava, judging by the strong scent of honey, and a small potted plant with long slender leaves. “You brought this for me?”

“I know it’s not much,” she said, twisting her hands in the skirt of her dress, “but I thought I’d bring you something that might cheer you up.” She pointed to the plant. “I know that it’s pretty dark here, but this Dracaena is used to low light, and can even live off of fluorescent lighting. I just know that having growth and life around helps me feel better. And I already know you like my baklava.” She said that last part with a twist of a smile on her lips.

His heart swelled, even as he responded. “Have I been that melancholy lately?” 

She shrugged. “I can just tell that something’s been bothering you. So I thought I’d make sure you’re okay. And thought I’d let you know that if you need someone, I’m here.” 

Something opened up in him in that moment. He could swear that she was the only one that truly saw him. How did every word she said seem to be just the right one he needed? He could never deserve her. But maybe, just maybe, he could try. 

Suddenly, a light came on in his mind, seeing her standing there, looking up at him. 

“Would you—would you like to come in?” He asked. 

A smile lit up her face. “I would love to.” She took his arm, and as they walked up through the front door, he smiled at his revelation. 

She was the light in his dreams, brightening the dark corners of his mind. This time, he was going to reach for it.


End file.
